Late
by Seth1741
Summary: When returning late from a mission Kakashi runs into a Hunter and gets more then he bargained for. Written for LJ Scarecrow x Dolphin group Kakashi's bday Sept. 15 Kakashi uke challenge.


-1Characters: Iruka x Kakashi

Rating: NC-17

Summary: When returning late from a mission Kakashi runs into a Hunter and gets more then he bargained for.

WARNING: boy x boy Porn without much plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these characters nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator and whomever else the law says.

**A/N: Heion- serene/tranquil**

**LATE**

**Reaching back for the hundredth time, the silver haired nin felt the scroll secured to his back. The mission had been difficult and he was more overdue back then he had ever been before. But his masked lips stilled curved into a smile, nothing felt better then heading home from a successful mission. The subtle changes in the trees he glided through only added to his good mood. This was Konoha's forest, the furthest reaches from his village but still home. Up ahead was a small clearing in the trees, he descended from the branches and walked into a patch of sunlight intent on taking a break before finishing the final leg home. Pausing a moment he stretched out his chakra, pursuit was unlikely but it was in a ninja's nature to be paranoid. Feeling nothing he pulled down the black mask that perpetually covered the lower part of his face. Contrary to some popular beliefs amongst his fellow nin, he was neither exceedingly handsome nor was he hideous. Besides the scar running down the left side of his face and a nose that had been broken once or twice his face was rather unremarkable. The shinobi's hitae-ate was pulled down still obscuring his left eye, leaving a lazy looking blue right eye to scan his surroundings. Reluctant after all the work it had been to acquire he pulled off the scroll leaning it against the nearby tree, his jounin vest followed shortly after, hung on a branch near the scroll.**

"**Kami its hot." his voice was hoarse from disuse. It felt good to say something out loud after having to remain silent for so long, even if the words were for his ears alone. Feeling out once more with his chakra, assured again he was alone he reached down and pulled of his black shirt off, material slipping slowly over sinewy muscles revealing scarred pale skin. Grasping his hands over his heads he stretched his lanky form first left then to the right before wadding his shirt into a pillow and laying in the shade of the pines oblivious to the Hunter nin who had been watching him since he entered the grove. Stealthily the Hunter slide off the branch he had been occupying, once his preys eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out. Tanned skinned and dressed in the black armor of his rank, only the white porcelain of his mask stood out in the shadows. Like a large hunting cat he moved gracefully across the grove keeping to the shadows until he came to stand over the other ninja. He stood there watching the steady rhythm of the other mans breathing and admiring the face only a handful of Konoha's shinobi had ever seen. **

"**Kakashi" the hunter's voice was a mere whisper but it was more then enough to have the other nin on his feet in a battle stance, kunai drawn. Kakashi's visible eye widened in recognition, he stood up leaving his battle stance but no less wary of the other man. **

"**Hunter-sama." Kakashi replied holstering his kunai reluctantly, even if they were comrades every ninja was cagey around the Hunters.**

"**You're very late coming back from your mission Kakashi" The Hunter stepped closer to his prey dark chocolate hair swaying in its ponytail. "The council was getting very worried, although the Hokage seemed sure of your return. You are returning aren't you Kakashi?" **

"**Of course Hunter- sama" Kakashi gestured vaguely at the scroll, fighting the urge to retreat from the other man. "The mission took a little longer then expected is all." **

"**That's good Kakashi" The Hunter moved closer toe to toe to the other man. " I like you and I would hate to have to… well you know" Kakashi gave in to the urge to retreat stepping back a few steps before finding his back pressed against a tree. The dark haired man closed the space between them and pressed his own lithe frame against the slightly taller man. Skin tight tank feeling silky against Kakashi's bare skin**

"**Hunter- sama what…" Kakashi's words were cut off when the Hunters lips descended onto his, the porcelain mask pushed up enough for the kiss. It was soft almost sweet. Over in seconds the mask slipped back in place on the Hunters face. **

"**Trust me Kakashi-kun" The slightly shorter man reached up and pulled the jounins hitae-ate over his uncovered eye. There was something achingly familiar about the Hunters voice, a voice he was sure he had heard before. Kakashi couldn't help trusting the fathomless brown eyes he saw within the mask as his own eye was covered. "I meant what I said about liking you Kashi-kun… can I call you Kashi?" Kakashi could only nod dumbly as gloved hands roamed over his chest occasionally tweaking a pink rosy nipple. A thump of something hitting the ground and then lips pressed more firmly on his again told the jounin that the other man had abandoned his mask, and that explained the need for a blindfold. Those were his last coherent thought for awhile, as a tongue delved into his mouth tangling with his own and easily dominating him. The Hunters hands wondered down to Kakashi's buckle deftly undoing it at the button and zipper of his pants. The taller man pulled away from the kiss gasping as the Hunter took his hardening cock into hand, stroking slowly. **

"**Hunter-sama…" **

"**Call me Heion, Kashi-kun" The Hunter said as he trailed kisses down the other mans neck continuing down to his chest and abs nipping here and there as he went. One hand stroking and the other pulling down the troublesome pants Heion went to his knees before his new lover. With his eyes blindfolded every sense seemed heightened to the jounin, the feel of the bark biting into his back and Heion's gloved hand stroking his manhood, the smells of the forest around them and the sounds of his own heavy breathing assaulted his senses. A moan escaped his lips when Heion took his cock into the warmth of his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue slowly around, teasing moans out of Kakashi. Licking up the underside he returned to suckling the tip, head bobbing in a steady rhythm and slowly moving further and further down his lovers' rod. Heion relaxed his throat finally taking the whole lengths. Kakashi twisted his fingers into dark locks, back arching off the tree as he thrust into the tight warmth.**

"**Heion so good." Heion held both of his lovers' hips against the tree forcing him to be still. He picks up a slow steady rhythm, head dipping up and down up and down. Occasionally Kakashi felt the scrape of teeth grazing over the underside of his cock from base to tip. The dark haired man gloried in the moans, hisses and gasps he elicited from the other man. Moving one hand from the hips he held he fondled tight balls rolling them in his hands and he sucked. Kakashi felt molten desire build in his stomach under Heions ministrations, pressure building till he thought he couldn't bare it any more. He felt nimble fingers graze his chest making the journey to his lips. Willingly he opened his mouth granting them entry, suckling them in time with his lovers' ministrations. He whimpered when they where taken from him but was pleased when he felt that hand reach behind him slick fingers pressing into his crevice and finding his entrance. Calloused digits circled his sphincter, teasing with light pressure. One finger slipped past the ring of muscle before being quickly followed by a second finger burning its way through the muscles before scissoring with the other stretching him and preparing him for larger things to come. The third finger came more slowly the pain flaring intensely for a moment before he forced his body to relax excepting the pain with the pleasure. Rocking back onto the fingers then forward into a cavern of warmth it wasn't long before Kakashi's came into the Heion' eager mouth, a long low moan escaping him, back arching and knees barely maintaining his weight. Heion swallowed down his cum, sucking his withering cock dry. A soft cry passed his lips when Heion's mouth and fingers left his body, but his sense of lost only lasted moments as one of his legs was lifted and placed around a hip and Heion's hard length began a slow push into his hole. His ass swallowed up Heion's cock gratefully, eager to be filled up. **

"**Kashi-kun so perfect like you were made for me." In to the hilt Heion paused a moment making sure his lover was adjusted before pulling out to thrust into him, his full body force behind the motion. "So tight Kashi-kun" Warm breathe breezed over Kakashi's neck, Heion's body was pressed tightly against his own. The tree dug into his back but he paid it no mind focusing solely on the pleasure of his button being slammed repeatedly. Heion picked a fast pace and Kakashi was hard pressed to maintain his balance. Pulling out suddenly Heion grabbed his lover shoulder and spun Kakashi around, having him bent over shoulder leaning into the tree. Before the other man could really comprehend what had happened The Hunter was slamming into him again. Gloved hands grasped slender hips pulling Kakashi back in long hard strokes. Kakashi's own cock has hardened again weeping beads of pre-cum, he aches to have Heion's hands stroking it again. As if reading the other mans mind Heion reaches around grasping the hard shaft and roughly strokes it in time with his own thrust. Their breathing is coming in ragged time and both know neither will last much longer. **

"**Together" Heion says.**

"**Together: Kakashi agrees.**

**A few more thrust, a few more strokes, and everything becomes erratic both men moan and both men cum one deep within his lover, one shooting white liquid over a gloved hand. Unable to hold his weight, Kakashi drops to his knees panting Heion follows leaning heavily on his lover. They rest there for what seems like a small eternity before Kakashi hears the rustling of clothing, Heion dressing and gathering Kakashi's clothes. A gentle hand grasps Kakashi's elbow helping him stand. Tenderly he is helped back into his own clothing chaste kisses peppered on his shoulders and neck as his pants are put back on then on his neck and cheeks as his shirt is pulled back on. A final kiss on his lips tongue teasing and licking its way into his mouth back pressed once more against the tree. Heion pulls back and pulls his mask back on before reaching to pull Kakashi's hitae-ate up over his good eye. The light is blinding after being in darkness for so long, and Kakashi is surprised at the slight twinge of hurt that he will never see this mans face, as he gazes at the mask. **

"**Kashi-kun hurry back to the village now, we wouldn't want you to be any later then you already are" Heion spoke as one would to an errant child. "I would very much like to do this again sometime" Fingers lovingly brushed against Kakashi's bare cheek and a smile could be heard in those words then like he had come silently and stealthily the Hunter was gone. Kakashi sighed and smiled sadly to himself. Bending over he grabbed his own forgotten mask pulling it into place he turned to collect his vest and scroll before beginning the last leg home. **

**Owari**


End file.
